


And So It Goes

by FaerieKitteh



Series: Sterek Song Fic Drabbles [5]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Derek Deserves Nice Things, Eventual Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-07
Updated: 2018-03-07
Packaged: 2019-03-28 03:38:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13895430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FaerieKitteh/pseuds/FaerieKitteh
Summary: He remembered his family, how some songs had made them dance around the kitchen, the volume button nudged a tad to make the melody a bit louder. How Laura and Talia had sung duets together while washing dishes.Stiles/Derek get together.





	And So It Goes

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings for mention of Kate and how she used him. Warnings for mentions of Hale pack.
> 
> I don't go into details about death.
> 
> UPDATE 9TH OF APRIL 2018: I UPDATED STUFF LIKE TYPOS AND PUNCTUATION

Derek loved music. He always had. Talia had always had some form of music on in the house, low in volume, a background hum. She had never really been picky about what sort of music it was, although a few musicians had had her eyebrows rising. Like Slipknot, ICP, etc. As a result, Derek had nothing for metal music or the likes; he preferred ABBA or Billy Joel, Eurythmics, Celine Dion, to name a few.

He had never revealed that to the other pack members, and he'd not had a chance to buy a stereo system or CDs, or even an iPod, until now. Too much fighting. It felt like most days that he got back and collapsed into bed, waking up when the sun started to fill the loft with light.

Now he was listening to Billy Joel, taking the time to sort through his thoughts and the memories that accompanied said thoughts.

He remembered his family, how some songs had made them dance around the kitchen, the volume button nudged a tad to make the melody a bit louder. How Laura and Talia had sung duets together while washing dishes.

Mama Hale slow dancing with Papa Hale in the lounge room with the fireplace for light. Everyone usually went out for the evening when such an event occurred. It was family, it was icky. At least they'd loved each other, still had the passion for each other.

Derek's thought turned to Stiles as the next song played. He had had strong feelings for the young man and knew only too well about the crush that Stiles had on him. Now that Stiles was 18, maybe he could indulge himself.

Derek caught himself short. After Paige, Kate, Jennifer, even Braeden… He felt like a failure, unable to do romance right.

_'In every heart there is a room_  
_A sanctuary safe and strong_  
_To heal the wounds from lovers past_  
_Until a new one comes along'_

Just as the first verse was finishing, the loft door slid open enough to admit Stiles. Stiles, who flailed a little as he tried to slide the heavy door shut, finally succeeding. For how talkative Stiles could be, it was amazing how much he hadn't uttered even a sound while struggling with the door that Derek really should oil.

Derek turned the stereo down to a low hum, just enough to hear the song, but not enough to drown out any conversation that could occur. He bowed his head as a new thought emerged

Derek knew that Cora and Peter had told Stiles everything, about Paige, how he got his blue eyes, how it had been just one of many things to be a massive hit to his soul.

He knew that Stiles knew about Kate and everything she'd done; he knew that Stiles didn't blame Derek. There may have even been a few uttered choice words regarding what Stiles would do to Kate if he got alone time with her; before anyone realised she'd come back as a feral were-jaguar.

_'I spoke to you in cautious tones_  
_You answered me with no pretence_  
_And still I feel I said too much_  
_My silence is my self-defence'_

Stiles made his way across the room, dropping onto the couch with a flop, his eyes not meeting Derek's. The silence between them was heavy, only interrupted by the music and singing.

Derek murmured 'Hi', which was met with a wave from Stiles, short and curt, the hand dropping back down. Stiles smelt like sadness, grief, like he might've been crying at some point.

_'And every time I've held a rose_  
_It seems I only felt the thorns_  
_And so it goes, and so it goes_  
_And so will you soon I suppose'_

The urge that flared up through Derek, to go to Stiles and hold him tight, was not new. It had been there, coming and going, for years now. He was reluctant to do much, remembering his past, how jaded he was. Stiles deserved better, he deserved someone who was far purer than anything Derek could ever offer.

_'But if my silence made you leave_  
_Then that would be my worst mistake_  
_So I will share this room with you_  
_And you can have this heart to break'_

There was an aborted motion from Stiles, like he'd made to get up and walk back out. The urge that had flared through Derek was quickly replaced by what felt like heartbreak. He thought he'd felt it once before, when Paige had died in his arms. Or even a tinge of it when he realised that he was the reason Kate had managed to wipe out most of his pack. He had been wrong, so wrong.

_'And this is why my eyes are closed_  
_It's just as well for all I've seen_  
_And so it goes, and so it goes_  
_And you're the only one who knows'_

The pain that pierced Derek was enough for him to close his eyes, trying to shut it out.

It wasn't lost on him how much this song followed what was happening. Why did it have to be like this?

_'So I would choose to be with you_  
_That's if the choice were mine to make_  
_But you can make decisions too_  
_And you can have this heart to break'_

Derek felt the air shift but didn't open his eyes. Stiles was leaving and taking Derek's heart with him. Derek could live through this, he had done it before.

The bed dipped as Stiles sat down next to Derek, surprising Derek into opening his eyes and turning his head to look at Stiles. He could smell hope in the air, like a wave and a promise of new beginnings.

Stiles opened his mouth and let the rush of words pour out, hoping they made sense, that they got through to Derek how serious he was about this.

'I love you. It's not just a stupid crush, I need you like I need the air to breathe. I promise to not screw you over, to love you forever, to stand by your side. I know you think I'm too young, but I'm not, not after everything we've been through. We made it here, Derek. And I want my place to be at your side. I won't die like Paige if I can help it. I would never fuck you over like Kate did, never take away your pack and those you love, that goddamn bitch…'

A pause, before it continued. 'You'll never be a pity fuck, Derek. Not like Braeden. I won't use you like Jennifer did.'

The names were spat out with venom, the anger at how Derek had been mistreated palpable.

The young man was silenced as Derek pressed his lips against Stiles. Stiles paused, trying to wrap his head around what was happening, before eagerly returning the kiss.

As it devolved into passion, mouths opening and tongues meeting, hands clamouring to touch skin, to have a connection, Derek had one last thought.

_'And so it goes, and so it goes  
And you're the only one who knows'_

The end of the song. The beginning of hope.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Song is 'And So It Goes' by Billy Joel.
> 
> Please let me know if any tags need to be added. I really suck at the tag thing. 
> 
> Please leave kudos as love. I don't know if I'm doing an okay job at this, to be honest. 
> 
> Can I beg for a comment or two? Constructive criticism is welcome. So is love.


End file.
